


[Gency Week] Day 2: Feathers

by Zenaida



Series: Gency Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, in which angela's wings are shedding and genji helps her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Angela is a real angel, extra-fluffy wings and all. But with all those feathers comes the time when they all come off to prepare for the changing of seasons.





	[Gency Week] Day 2: Feathers

Her gentle purrs filled the room. Her wings occasionally fidgeted in his grasp. Another small clump of feathers fell to the floor. As tedious as the task was, he had never held another being that just felt so...alive.

  
It was wonderful.

  
Everything was so soft. The plush winter down coming off of Angela surrounded him, warming the cool spring evening. The comb pulled out another few quills. Genji watched as they floated down peacefully to the floor. He leaned his chin against her shoulder, not even bothering at looking where his comb went through. His lover sighed, leaning her head against his, pressing chaste kisses to his temple.

  
"Are you getting tired, heart? You can stop if you'd like to take a break," her voice ghosted over his ear.

  
"No, I'm OK. Does it feel alright? I'm not pulling too much, am I?"

  
"Mm-mn," she responded, shaking her head. "You are doing fantastic. Thank you for your help, Genji."

  
He kissed her shoulder as he continued sweeping the brush through the calamus. Her cream-colored feathers glowed dimly with an ethereal light, and seemed to pulse with the magical energy that the angel possessed. She trilled and the wings fluttered as he hit another sensitive spot. He answered with a content hum, watching his 奇跡 with nothing but adoration.


End file.
